The Girl With the Knives
by GirlWithTheKnives2
Summary: It's the day of the reaping. Clove doesn't think she'll get picked, she hopes she doesn't. Glimmer knows she won't get picked. But what if they're both wrong? What if they both end up at the capital, then into the arena, to fight each other. What if...
1. Chapter 1

_First ever fanfic and it's about my favorite characters from the Hunger Games, Cato and Clove!_

_I REALLY apprecate feedback! I know my grammer and spelling stinks so don't kill me! I try!_

_I already have the whole thing writen, so I just need to type it up! ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Clove

I liked living in district 2. We weren't suffering from disease and starvation like the most of the other districts, being as we were closest to the capital. I lived a happy life, enough food and money to go around. I knew exactly how I wanted my life to go at 18. I was, am, engaged to my boyfriend; Cato and the wedding was in 4 months. Just enough time to invite the guest, pick out my dress, the list goes on and on. My life was perfect, until the day of the reaping.

My name was in the reaping a lot less than most people in the district, in the entire nation actually, being as my family owned to best weapons maker in the entire nation. I think they make the weapons for each year's Hunger Games, but that's beyond the point. Plus, I got to do a lot of training with any weapon I choose. By then I was a pro at using knives (my personal favorite), bow and arrows, and a sword. Also, I got to have a bow, quiver of arrows, knives, and sword of my own. So yeah, I was living the life.

"Clove, wear the purple dress with the pink floral designs," my mother called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, I hated purple and pink.

I reluctantly grabbed the dress from my closet. Our house also showed off our wealth. It was two stories, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was also a kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, and a killer training center basement. I pulled the dress on and pulled my long, wavy, chocolate brown hair into a side pony.

I rushed downstairs for a quick breakfast. When I say quick, I mean quick, as in thirty seconds.

My mother gave me a quick hug and told me not to worry, I would be fine. As much as I wanted to believe her, I couldn't. There was no way for me to stop the nerves by then.

I heard a knock at the door, and knew who it was right away. He had promised to come.

The moment the door opened I was pulled into a tight hug. "It's ok, you don't need to worry, they're not gonna pick you," he gently whispered to me.

"I hope. Do you know if there's anyone volunteering for the girls this year? I heard all the girls my age stink."

He shook his head, gave me a sympathetic look, and took my hand. We headed down to the reaping, hand in hand.

Once we got there we were separated by age and gender. I reluctantly let go of Cato's hand and walked over to where the 18 year old girls were grouped.

Once everyone was in the square, our announcer/escort person, Maybell Windsnap, come onto the stage. Then, some of the previous victors of the games came onto the stage. There were about eighteen of them, but I only knew three, Brutus, Enobaria, and Lyme. The rest I had ether forgotten, or never meant before.

"Welcome, and happy Hunger Games," Maybell announced, "Thank you all for coming, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I shook my head in annoyance at her. She used that same speech every year and it got annoying after 6 years; she really should come up with a new speech. I could think of a million different things she could say, but then again writing was what I did, other than fighting.

"Ladies first!" she called to the crowd.

My heart started pounding out of my chest. I was surprised none of the other girls could hear it, but then again I am one of the shortest 18 year olds. I may be short, but don't ever count me out as a contender in any fight.

This was it. I would ether never have to be in the games, and work in my parents shop and live a happy life with Cato. Or, go to the capital where only on person comes out. I had no doubts I'd make it out, but I'd be scared for life.

She reached into the bowl and fished around for a slip. She pulled one out, it was now or never. Personally, I preferred never, but other people would probably like to go. It was an honor in our district to go to the games, unlike other districts. We train together; I just decide to train by my self.

She unraveled the slip of paper she had in her hand. "Clove Jarman," she announced.

My heart stopped.

* * *

_Did you like it? I REALLY appreciate feedback! I really want to know what you think of my work!_

_THANKS!_

_I'll try to get the next chapter on here ASAP!_

_KATE_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! I had time to put up chapter two! _

_This one is Glimmer's point of view_

_Please anjoy, and I realy apprecate feedback!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Glimmer

"Glimmer hurry up! You need to leave for the reaping _now_," my mother called.

I hesitated just a second longer so I could grab my locket. The locket had a picture of my mom and brother, the two people closest to me. It would be my token if I got picked, but I knew I wouldn't. My parents made the best luxury items in the district, so I didn't have to take the terresae.

"Ha! You have to go the reaping!" my younger brother, Rent, teased. He was eight so he didn't have to go the reaping, yet. I was eighteen, so it was my last year.

"Shut up Rent! You will too in four years!"

"Yeah, but that's a long time!"

"Whatever…"

I pulled on my lime green dress that went perfectly with my green eyes. Most people thought they were my best quality, but I thought my long, golden, curly hair was.

"Glimmer hurry up! You don't want to be late on your last year!" my mother yelled up to me.

"Coming mother!" I screamed back.

"Good lucky," Rent told me before I ran downstairs.

"Good luck," mom told me as I ran out the door, completely forgetting about breakfast.

I ran out the door, down the steps, through the garden, and down to the concrete street. I was in such a hurry, I almost ran into my best friend.

"Hey Glimmer, where are you going in such a hurry?" Ree asked.

"Hey. The reaping, where you're going. Anyway, are you ready for your last year?"

"I'll be glad to get this over with yes, but I'm nervous. I have to take the terresae, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Still, there are a lot of people. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically.

We walked down together to go sign in. then, we had to go to where all the eighteen year old girls were standing.

Our escort lady, Renee Ricka, came onto the stage.

"Welcome, and happy Hunger Games! Thank you all for coming, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she announced. Then, the victors from previous years, that were still alive, came onto the stage. I couldn't remember any of there names at the moment.

"Ladies first!" she called.

She reached into the bowl and picked one of the slips that were on the top. I sure hoped they didn't put the eighteen year olds on the top. She unraveled the slip of paper and read the name, "Glimmer Jaberwok."

I gasped, "What?"

* * *

_Did you like it? PLEASE tell me!_

_I really like people to read and tell me what they thought! I know I stink at Grammer and spelling so don't kill me!_

_I will try to get next chapter by some time tonight..._

_THANKS  
KATE_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Finally had time to type and upload this chapter!_

_Again, I'm pretty sure the spelling and grammer stinks, so please don't kill me!_

_PLEASE review! It means so much to have people tell me what they think of my writing, good or bad._

_THANKS so much! Now, chapter 3_

* * *

Chapter 3

Clove

_No, no, no, this can't be happing! Why isn't anyone volunteering?_ Is the only thing flying through my head as I make my way up onto the stage.

"Clove!" I heard a desperate voice call out behind me. I turned to see Cato pushing through the line of peacekeepers that are guarding the stage (with ease I might add).

Eventually, a team of about six of them stopped him from getting to the stage, to me.

"I volunteer!" he screamed. "As boy tribute."

"No Cato, no!" I cried, jumping off the fifteen foot stage, landing perfectly. In a way only years of training could get you to land.

I ran over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's ok Clove. We can make it through this," he whispered in my ear.

"How Cato, how?" I asked, desperation filling my voice.

"Just trust me."

"But…"

"Shhh. It's going to be ok."

"Well now, this has been different, which sure is saying a lot. Now please come up here, I believe we have some introducing to do," Maybell interrupted us.

Cato nudged me gently, and I let him take my hand and pull me back up onto the stage. Now was the time to start showing the tough side of Clove, I _had _trained for this. Plus, we were in a career district, which meant we trained for the games. We usually made an alliance with the tributes from 1, 4, and possibly others.

"And you are?" Maybell asked Cato.

"Cato Morase," he told her.

"I take it you two know each other," she said, eyeing our interlocked hands.

We both nodded.

"Congratulations to the tributes from district 2! I don't think I need to ask you to shake hands, so follow me."

She herded us into the Justice building, which was right behind the stage, so we could say goodbye to our family and friends.

My mother, father, and older brother Bret, came in first. My brother is twenty, so he was done with the games two years ago. He never got picked, and wasn't a good enough fighter to volunteer.

"Clove, you ok?" mother asked.

I nodded, "I need to be strong for the cameras. I can't be counted out as a contender."

She was on the verge of tears, but still managed a smiled. Sometimes, I have an odd way of making ever one in the room smile, I have no clue why.

"Good luck sis, don't ever count your self out," Bret told me.

"It's ok, you're going to do fine," my father said.

"Thanks guys," I replied, managing a smile. "I'm gonna try my hardest to make it out of there, and if possible, not alone."

The peacekeepers came back and told them there time was up. I managed one final goodbye and I love you, before they were gone. Then, my best friend, Heart, came in.

"Oh. My. Gosh Clove! What are you going to do?" she asked, hugging me.

"I'm going to come out of that arena, and hopefully not alone."

"You can hope, you can hope."

Once Heart left, the peacekeepers came back and told me it was time to go to the train station.

When we got there, I saw Cato already standing by the train with Maybell. I pushed the peacekeepers away and headed over to them. They grabbed me mid step, trying to stop me from leaving them. Not a very smart choice.

"Let me go," I snarled at them.

"We can't let you go until you're on the train," the tallest one said.

"They let Cato go!"

"That's not our problem."

I pulled out of their grasp again, and with lighting speed produced the knife I always have on me. I get a secret pocket custom made on all my shirts and dresses.

"Take one step forward and I swear you'll never see another day. Try me, I dare you," I spat at them.

They slowly backed away, being as they didn't happen to have any weapons on them.

Cato came over and gently removed the knife from my hand. "It's no use picking a fight with these guys, they can't hurt a fly compared to some people you've fought before," he told me.

I smirked, took my knife back, and put it back in the secret pocket that I guess wasn't so secret any more. I shot the peacekeepers one last look, as to say don't mess with me, and continued toward the train.

When we finally got on the train, we turned to look out the windows, to get one last look at the place we had called home from eighteen years. To a place we might never go back to.

I waved at the crowd that had gathered there. Instead of waving back, they pounded their fists twice on their chest, swiped two fingers across their hearts, and held them out to us. Like they knew what we were going through.

I did the gesture back to them, understanding. It was a common gesture for loyalty in our district. I couldn't take my eyes off the station as we sped toward the capital. I craned my neck to get one last look at the only place I had known for eighteen years before it sped out of view. I turned to see Maybell watching us, and then someone else entered.

"Well played, well played," Brutus, one of the previous victors I had trained with before, said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh Clove, you know exactly what I mean. Have you ever seen a Hunger Games where there was a pair of lovers? No, it's something fresh, something new, something capital people will just eat up."

"So I take it your one of our mentors?" Cato asked.

"Yes, he is, and so am I," Lyme, another previous victor I had trained with, said coming into the train car.

"Why _you _two?" I asked.

"We requested it, actually. We know you and your fighting style Clove, therefore making it easier for us to keep you alive. See the logic?" Brutus explained. I rolled my eyes; he was always one for logic. When he wasn't trying to kill me.

"It's our job to keep you two alive, is it not?" Lyme asked. We both nodded.

"Well, we plan to do it too well."

I gave them a confused stare, how was that possible? You can't do that too well.

"Like I said, the capital people will eat you two up! They're going to beg and beg and beg the gamemakers to make an exception to the rules, to let two tributes win," Brutus told us.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"You'll see darling, you'll see."

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me!_

_THANKS SO MUCH  
KATE_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay! Forth chapter and third all in one night!_

_PLEASE review! I really apprecate it!_

_I know the spelling and grammer stink, don't kill me!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Glimmer

I was shaking as I walked up to the stage. There was no way this was happening; it was such a low chance! Plus, no one was volunteering! Not normal!

"Now for the gentlemen," Renee announced once I was on the stage.

She reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with someone's name on it. Someone I would have to fight to the death against.

"Marvel Menduccee," she called.

A boy that looked about eighteen came up to the stage. He didn't look scared at all. In fact, he was smirking, looking all cocky. His short, dirty blond, hair was flying in the wind, obviously un-kept. His brow eyes screamed don't mess with me. He had probably trained for the games like most people in the district. I had only picked up a weapon, I don't know, once… if that… District 1 was supposed to be a career district- I definitely didn't fit the criteria.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes from district 1!" Renee said. We shook hands and were taken into the Justice building so we could say goodbye to our friends and family.

My mother, father, and brother came in first. My mother had obviously been crying.

"You're going to be fine," she choked out before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know, I know."

"Glimmer, make it out of there. I still have about a gazillion pranks to pull on you," Rent told me.

"I will Rent, for you," I replied, on the verge of tears myself. I wiped my eyes and pulled him into a hug.

My father just stood there saying nothing. We never had a close relationship, he was always mad at me for opting no to train for the games.

The peacekeepers came to take them away once their time was up. I told them one last goodbye. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again.

Ree came in next, she too had been crying.

"Don't die Glimmer, ya hear me? Come back, or I'm stuck as a social outcast and loner. You know people only accept me because I'm your friend."

"Don't think like that Ree, you're not a loner. I will come back, don't worry."

Once her time was up, I was surprised I wasn't drenched in tears, but I knew I couldn't show weakness if I was to be taken seriously. They took her away, but not before I screamed one last goodbye.

When she left I was left with some time to think. How the heck did I get into this mess? I go from being the pretties, most admired girl in the district, to the one everyone pities. They know I turned down the opportunity to train, so why didn't anyone volunteer? It was still bugging me.

The peacekeepers came to take me to the train station.

When we got there, the other tribute, Marvel, was already there with Renee. Once I made it to the train we were immediately pushed on the train that would take us to the capital. As crazy as I seems, I was actually looking forward to seeing the capital. We make everything that they use, so I wanted to see some of the stuff my parents made in the capital.

I turned to look out the window at district 1, my home. A home I would most likely never see again, unless I defied all odds.

"Who wants to see the other reapings?" Renee asked a bit too cheerfully.

I simply nodded. No need for words in that situation. Plus, I did want to see the other reapings. I wanted to see who our allies and enemies in the arena would be. Being from 1, we usually made an alliance with the tributes from 2, 4, and possibly others.

We sat on the velvet couches, that I was almost certain someone in our district had made, to watch the other reapings.

Just as Renee was turning on the TV, two other people entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Gloss, and this is Cashmere," the man, Gloss, said to us.

"We're your mentors," the woman, Cashmere, told us.

"We'll talk some more after you watch the reapings, it is essential to know who your competition and who your enemies will be," Gloss explained.

Then, the anthem of Panem blared, and our reaping came on. Ours was uneventful. Then, they showed 2, and boy did they put on a show.

The girl was called, and then a boy called out to her. She jumped off the stage and ran to him after he volunteered. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and I could have sworn I saw something sparkle, I'd ask her about that when we got to the capital.

The girl let him volunteer, eventually, and they flashed to the train station, which I thought was just as eventful as the actual reaping.

The girl tried to get away from some peacekeepers. They held her back; she pulled out of their grasp again and produced a knife. She spat something at them and they started backing away. They boy came over, and the camera people turned up the volume so you could hear what he was saying.

"It's no use picking a fight with these guys, they can't hurt a fly compared to some people you've fought before," he told her. My mouth dropped open, how could a person fight people better than peacekeepers? I was intrigued by these two; they seemed like natural born fighters.

The rest of the reapings were uneventful, only two other tributes stood out to me. The boy from 11, who was a monster, and the girl from 12, who volunteered. She must have been the first volunteer 12 has ever had.

Now, I really couldn't wait to get to the capital, I really wanted to meet the two from 2. They would make nice allies.

"So you're the famous Glimmer?" Marvel asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess, but what do you mean by famous?"

"Ha! She doesn't even know she's the most desired girl in the district, this just keeps getting better and better."

"Thanks Mr. Attitude. I didn't see hundreds of fans crying for _you_ when you were picked. My fame has to make up for _your _lameness."

"Meow! Put the claws away!"

"What's wrong? You can't handle the claws?"

"Whoa. Watch out; this kitty cat had temper."

"At least I have a fierce side, unlike Mr. Sensitive over here."

"ENOUGH! You two are going to have to quit the fighting!" Gloss interrupted us.

"Being careers, you two will work together in the arena, we can't have you fighting now can we?" Cashmere added.

"Sorry," I said to Marvel, half sincerely.

"Sorry," he replied. "But I gotta say, you totally owned me. Nice." I just nodded and smiled sarcastically.

"I take it you _did _train?" I asked him.

"Well duh! Doesn't everyone…" he trailed off as I shot him a look. "Oh right, you're too high class to even _need _to train. Well some of us don't have the luxury of being fairly certain we won't get picked, so we train."

"You didn't train?" Cashmere asked me, a look of horror passing over her face.

"No," I replied sheepishly.

"You could at least give me something to work with! I usually get girls who have trained! What happened to all the girls who can fight?"

"None of the good ones were old enough," Marvel explained. I guess he was Mr. Know-it-all because he trained.

"Everyone, it's time for dinner," Renee squeaked.

I got up from the couch, and headed over to the mahogany table that was in the center of the car. We all sat down and dug right in. Marvel was eating like he'd never ate anything in his life like this. Well, maybe he hadn't.

When we were done, we were showed to our rooms. I flopped onto the bed and was out with in fifteen seconds, still wearing my reaping dress.

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me!_

_Yes, I know Glimmer did train, I just thought that added a bit more suspense or something to the story..._

_THANKS  
KATE_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have a lot of time tonight, so i should get the next chapter up as well!_

_PLEASE review! Everyone is VERY highy apprecated!_

_Now, chapter 5! :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

Clove

We watched the rest of the reapings on the train, but only two other tributes stood out to me. The giant boy from 11, we had decided we would try to get him in our career pack. Then there was the girl from 12, who volunteered, which is not normal for 12.

"You two should have no problem getting sponsors. Everyone in the capital will remember you, not just for being obvious fighters, but for being something new, something fresh. You get what I'm saying?" Brutus said to us at dinner.

We both nodded, I couldn't talk because my mouth was full. The food was capital quality, nothing new. I was used to eating fine foods; my family was the richest in the district, save the victors.

"Time to get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow! And you have to get up early because this ride isn't very long," Maybell told us.

We both got up, and Maybell showed us to our rooms. She led us down the hall and into a different car.

"Here are your rooms; Brutus, Lyme, and I are staying in the next car. We're there if you need anything," Maybell said.

"Thanks," Cato said before she left. Then it was just us.

He turned to me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know it's been a tough day Clove, but please hang in there."

"What gave you the impression I was upset?"

"I know you Clove, better than anyone."

I looked into his blue eyes and saw what I always saw there, love. Deep and true, something I would never see in no one else's eyes.

He pulled me closer, "I love you Clove, don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Cato. I plan on doing everything in my power to leave that arena alive, and not alone, for the same reason."

He leaned in and gently kissed me. I kissed him back in that oh-so-in-love fashion.

"See you in the morning, don't go insane from missing me, I'm only in the next room."

I smiled at him, "don't worry, I won't miss you _too _much. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied, kissed my forehead, and then turned into his room. I went into my room, through on the first pair of Pjs I saw, and flung myself onto the bed. I was then out like a light.

* * *

"Get up sleepy head!" a voice called to me, pulling me out of my dreamless sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Sadly, 4 in the morning. We're here," Cato told me.

I jumped out of bed and headed strait to the window, even though I was still in my Pjs. Boy, was it a sight to see.

People were crowding the streets just to get a glimpse of us. Who doesn't want to see the latest careers? Oh right, any tribute that wasn't from district 1, 2, or 4. Ha, stinks for them.

The capital people were just bizarre. They were all different colors, literally. Some were blue, some pink. They all had the craziest hair styles, pink hair, green hair, spiky hair, insanely curly hair; the list goes on _way_ too long. Basically, these guys made me wanna puke. I hate people who are into fashion, its way to girly. I'm not one to like the girly type.

The capital in itself was amazing. The buildings were over a dozen stories tall. They were decorated with ornate carvings from top to bottom. It was very Roman like, with a modern twist to it. The streets were lined with shops and café, like a normal street should be. Most streets in the outlying districts were no where near as fancy as even our streets.

Cato appeared next to me and I started waving to the crowds of people. Cato followed suit and started waving too.

Eventually, Maybell came in and told us to put proper clothes on because we were almost at the station. We turned from our spot at the window to get "proper" clothes on. I grabbed a light blue dress that I liked because it was made of silk. I pulled out the knife I'd had in the other dress and used it to cut a pocket into the dress. Some people would probably say I was ruining it, but I thought I was enhancing it.

"Come on, it's time to leave," Brutus called from the other car. I turned to leave when I remembered something important. I grabbed my ring of the night stand that was next to me bed; it had somehow ended up there overnight.

"Good morning," Lyme said as we entered the dining car.

"Morning," Cato and I replied in unison.

"Come on now, it's time to meet the people of the capital," Maybell said, taking us to the door.

We stepped out the door and were immediately meant by deafening cheering. Every person in the street must have been cheering and clapping for us. We hadn't even been to the parade yet and we were a fan favorite. Brutus was right.

We were taken toward a huge building that I thought was probably where they were going to prep us for our stylists. Once we were inside, away from the screaming crowd we were taken to our prep teams.

My prep team was Peyton, Riga, and Naomi. They all meant well, but they rambled on and on about the most boring stuff. Like fashion and capital crap no one cared about.

Once they had brushed my hair, done my nails, and cleaned me, they sent for my stylist.

"Hello Clove, I'm Octavia. That was an amazing stunt you pulled at the train station. It shows you're always ready to fight," my stylist, Octavia, praised.

"Thanks Octavia, but what is the theme this year? I really_ don't_ want to be dressed like a mountain, or counter top. I hated some of the masonry costumes from past years."

"Don't worry; those were bad, I agree. But this year, we're doing weapons, and I think you'll like this costume a lot."

* * *

_Did you like it? Please tell me! I apprecaite ALL reviews! _

_Next chapter should be up sometime tonight, I might have time... I don't have any math HW..._

_THANKS  
KATE_


	6. Chapter 6

_PLEASE review! I really apprecate it!_

_Sorry about any spelling or grammer, i try!_

_Please enjoy chapter 6_

* * *

Chapter 6

Glimmer

"Hey Glimmer, it's time to get up," Marvel said, rousing me from my pitiful sleep, full of nightmares.

"What? We can't possibly be there yet!"

"Well we are, so come on. Might wanna get used to getting up early, princess. It's time you get a taste of what some of the rest of us have everyday."

I almost shot back a retort, but decided against it. Cashmere and Gloss had told us to try not to fight; maybe it would be harder than I thought.

"Come on you two, it's time to go. Glimmer, you might want to put something new on," Renee told us when she entered the room. I looked down and sure enough I was still wearing my reaping dress. It was a complete mess, I needed to change immediately.

Once Marvel and Renee left, I fished around in the closet for something that fit my style. I searched for about five minutes before I found the perfect dress. It was light pink with roses in select places on it that made the whole thing pop.

I pulled it on, and headed into the dining car where everyone else was. Renee opened the door for us and we were meant with a wonderful sight.

The capital. It was as amazing as we were told it was, with buildings taller than twelve stories, and elegant shops. All the buildings had huge glass windows and ornate carvings, whoever designed this place put a lot of thought into the detail. Plus, the place was huge. There were buildings and streets as far as the eye could see.

The people there defiantly knew fashion. Some people had dyed them selves green and gold. Their hair was just as amazing, from black and yellow, to unnaturally long and puffed up. They also had gorgeous eye lashes; some were gold and super long. Our district aspired to be like these people, but we weren't _that _rich.

"Well come on now, we haven't got all day to admire," Renee said.

We followed her from the train into the prep building. The people in the streets were cheering their heads off. Marvel ran into the prep building, his hands over his ears. I guess the crowds were too loud or something.

All the members of my prep team had blue skin, I complemented them on it. I thought I looked nice on them. Their names were Renagave, Gina, and Montenegro. I think they really liked me because I kept adding my thoughts in on their conversations. I told them some of the fashions around my district and they seemed really intrigued by them.

Once my hair was done and nails painted with sparkles, my stylist, Diangelo, came in.

"So what is it this year?" I asked him.

"You are a gem in your district, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you will continue to be like a gem, even here."

* * *

_Sorry it was really short, I'll try to get the next one on tonight._

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me! I REALLY apprecate ANY feedback!_

_THANKS  
KATE_


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally go this up, it's longer than the last one... Yay! I changed the costume from the movie, I hope you like it! I know I stink at spelling and grammer, so don't kill me. PLEASE review! Everyone is appercated! Now, chapter 7_

* * *

Chapter 7

Clove

When I was finally finished changing into my costume, I went over to the mirror to admire myself. Octavia did a really good job.

I was lined from head to toe in knives. It had this shimmering effect, like ripples in water. I didn't have much make up on, except some highlights here and there. Also, my nails were painted silver to match the knives. I totally loved this, no one was beating it.

"Beautiful! That about sums it up," Octavia said.

"Thanks, I really like it," I replied.

"Now it's time to get you down to the chariots."

I followed her out the door and down the hall to the stables where the horses were kept. There were twelve chariots lined up. All of the horses were different, ours were silver.

"You look amazing," Cato told me when I got to our chariot.

"Thanks, so do you."

For his, they used swords instead of knives. His outfit was sleeveless, showing off his muscular arms.

The anthem of Panem started blaring, and district 1's chariot started moving. I heard the crowd cheer for them. They were both covered in al different types of gems.

Then our chariot started moving. Cato took my hand; he must have known I was a tad nervous.

Once we were out of the gate the crowd went bonkers. They were standing up and cheering. We waved and smiled at them. I blew kisses at them and it looked like they were trying to catch them. Ah, those silly capital people.

Our chariot commanded all the attention, until 12 came out. When they came out the cameras immediately flew to them. We both turned to see them on fire! They looked way too happy with their stolen attention. It was only the opening ceremonies and they had already got me flaming (haha, see what i did there) mad at them. _Big _mistake.

Everyone's chariots formed a circle around a huge center stage. President Snow stepped up to the microphone. "Tributes we welcome you," he boomed. "To the 74th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor."

The crowd went wild over this. Personally, I hated the speech.

We turned around and were taken back into the stables. When we got back, everyone was there to congratulate us. I saw Cato glaring at the two from 12; there fire was finally put out, thank goodness. I turned to glare at them as well and caught the girl's eye; she attempted to stare me down. She turned to Cato and caught his icy glare. She cringed, and went back to be congratulated by her mentor and stylist.

"Hi you two!" a bubbly voice called to us. We saw the two from 1 coming over to us. "I'm Glimmer! Nice to meet you!" Bubbly describes her perfectly, a bit too bubbly for my taste. Yet, I knew not to judge from first impressions, I was going see if she could say or do something to prove to me she wasn't a girly-girl.

"Hi Glimmer, odd name. I'm Clove, and this is Cato," I told her.

"Hi, I'm Marvel. So I'm guessing we start forming our career group?" the boy, Marvel, said. Strait to the point, maybe he would be ok. But his friend still hadn't made up or her bubbly entrance.

"Yeah, I guess. So did you two train?" Cato asked.

"I did, but Miss Prissypants over here didn't," Marvel replied.

My eyes went huge, "why didn't you train? I thought everyone does!" I exclaimed.

"I had the choice, and I opted not to," she explained. Now she had done it, she wasn't getting my sympathy when she got the worst score ever for her district.

"Well that was smart," I told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I was really confident I wouldn't be picked. Or, if I was, someone would volunteer."

I rolled my eyes; I've learned never to rely on someone else for something you could easily do yourself. I guess that's what happens when you're parents are away on business trips half the time.

"Cato, Clove, come on. Time to go to the apartment," Brutus called.

"Bye," I said to them. They waved and headed over to their mentors and escort. We headed over to the sound of Brutus's voice.

We were lead to an elevator where Maybell, Lyme, and Brutus where waiting for us. They hit the 2 button on the elevator.

"Can't we just use the stairs?" I asked.

"No, there are none," Maybell replied.

"Well that's safe," I muttered sarcastically so only Cato could hear. He suppressed a laugh, but couldn't help smiling.

When we got to floor two, which took all of thirty seconds, we were shown to the dining room for dinner. The place was more like a penthouse suite than an apartment. It had an entrance hall, which was furnished with two wood chairs, and some paintings of mountains. The dinning hall was directly attached to the entrance hall. It had a mahogany table in the center that could seat twelve. The seats where all different patterns, but they were all velvet. There were three doors in the room, one leading to the entrance hall, one to the living room, one to a hallway which had the bedrooms. The living room had two couches and a love seat. The walls were lined with weapons of all shapes, sizes, and lethalness. The couches were black leather. They were arranged so that the love seat was facing the eight inch flat screen TV, and the others were parallel. There was a mahogany coffee table in between the two couches. The carpet was a sky blue in all rooms and the walls were all off white.

When we sat down, we talked about the opening ceremonies. I was super tired after being in prep for the longest time, then talking to Octavia for an even longer time. We weren't allowed out of the room and were there really early so we had tons of time to spare. I'd decided I liked Octavia; she was creative and down to earth. The kind of person I liked.

"You guys did really well, the costumes were amazing and your reactions to the crowd were priceless. You two are defiantly a fan favorite," Lyme told us.

"What about 12? They kind of stole our thunder," Cato asked.

"Don't worry about that for now; you two are the better fighters. You'll both get better training scores and prove you're better," Brutus said.

"You sure? I'm a tad concerned about the girl, she volunteered," I told him.

"Don't worry about them darling. Focus on the present and the future, not the past. You will get your revenge."

An evil grin passed over my face; I knew exactly what he meant. He meant when I got to kill them during the games; that would be fun.

When we were finished the meal, I excused my self to go find my room. I turned down Maybell's offer to show me to it. I liked a challenge, and finding my room in this place was going to be. I walked down the hall and saw five rooms. I went into each room and decided I liked the one farthest from the dinning room the best. The walls were painted black and the carpet was black. There was a huge window on the far side. My bed was in the center, it had sea blue, silk, sheets on it. There was a nightstand next to it with a lamp and glass of water.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the top pair of Pjs. I took off my dress, and pulled all the knives off of it. I didn't care if I was ruining it, I wanted those knives. I pulled on the pajamas and sat on the bed. I zeroed in on a spot on the wall and chucked one o my knives at it. As the knife was flying through the air, I pictured her face was the wall. The knife hit the spot dead center and I smiled, mission accomplished.

I fell back on the bed and let sleep claim me.

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me! I appercate every review! _

_THANKS  
KATE_


	8. Chapter 8

_Training time! Can Glimmer do anything with a weapon? Read on to find out! I know spelling and grammer probuly stink, but I try so please don't kill me! I appercate ANY feedback, good or bad! Now, chapter 8_

* * *

Chapter 8

Glimmer

"I'm glad we get to have them as out allies," I said to Marvel during breakfast the day after the parade.  
"We don't know that yet. Cato is kina the unsaid leader, he decides who's in the alliance. I don't know if he'll pick you, Clove didn't seem to like you," he replied.

"What gave you that impression?" I asked.

"Come on Glimmer; please tell me you didn't notice who she rolled her eyes when you said you were hoping someone would volunteer. Or who mad she was when you said you hadn't trained at all."

"I didn't notice, ok?"

"No, not ok," Cashmere said, coming in. "You need to know your enemies, you need to get into that career group. No matter what it takes, have them teach you for all I care."

"Time for you two to go down to the training center," Gloss told us. We both nodded and headed toward the door.

"I'll take you down," Renee called in her always happy voice.

"No!" Marvel and I cried in unison. We were not getting escorted down to the training center. It was on the same floor as out apartment, we were fine.

We walked out of the apartment and across the hall to the training center. When we entered, it took my breath away. The place was basically a huge gym, with a few improvements. There were weapons, dummies, and targets all over the place. On the far side there was what looked to be a huge obstacle course. I could also see tons of survival stations, I had a feeling we weren't going to be using those.

Most of the tributes were already there, I saw Cato and Clove near the back. They were looking intimidating, as always. The head trainer seemed to be getting impatient, I wondered who was missing.

"Hi Cato, hi Clove," I called to them. Clove scowled, but turned to face me.

"Hi Marvel. Glimmer, I'll help you learn how to use a bow, if you want to know," she practically spat at me. Someone had forced her to do that, she hadn't made her own choice.

"Sure, sounds great," I replied.

"Exactly the response I was hoping not to get," she muttered. I ignored her and turned to face the head trainer who was starting her speech.

"Welcome, I'm the head trainer," she told us. "It's my job to teach you how to stay alive in the arena. Most of you will want to grab a sword or knife first, don't. It's more likely that you will die of natural causes in the arena than another tribute. Go ahead, get started, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I heard a snicker next to me and turned to see Cato and Clove trying to contain their laughter at the trainer. They obviously thought it was more likely that one of the other tributes would die from their sword or knife than natural causes. I couldn't blame them; we'd all seen pervious Hunger Games, most people dies in the initial blood bath.

Clove nodded to me and I followed her to the archery station. She grabbed one of the metal bows from the pile of wood, plastic or something else ones. She strung an arrow, pulled the string back, and aimed at the farthest target. She let the string go and the arrow flew and hit the target in the bulls-eye. My mouth fell open, that was impressive.

"Now you try," she said, tossing the bow to me. I barley caught it, but somehow managed to.

I notched an arrow and pulled the string back, just as I had seen her do. It wasn't as easy as you might think, the string was tight. I aimed at the nearest target. I felt a calm rush over me, like I'd never felt before. I let the bow string go and hit the target, right of the bulls-eye.

"Not bad, for a first try. But it was probably beginners luck. Try again," she half congratulated me.

I grabbed another arrow, and pulled the string back again. I aimed at the target, only this time a bit I aimed a little to the left of the center.

I let the string go and hit the target dead center. A small grin passed over Clove's face, but was gone as soon as it had come. I grabbed another arrow and aimed at a farther target this time. Each time I shot I got more comfortable with the bow. It ended up being fun.

Next thing I knew, Clove was next to me, her own bow in hand. She was shooting like a manic, going as fast as she could. It was impressive, seeing her move so fast while still hitting all the targets dead center. A buzzer sounded that told us it was time for lunch.

I put the bow down and headed toward the cafeteria. It was painted white, with white tiled floor as well. We went to the buffet and then sat down at the center table where Cato and Marvel were already waiting for us.

"How was Miss I-didn't-train?" Marvel asked. Why couldn't he quit calling me names?

"Actually, not as bad as I'd expected. She must have it in her blood or something, because there's no way someone can go into training on the first day and do that good," Clove replied. I smiled proudly, that was as close to a complement as I was going to get from Clove.

"My parents both trained, but never had to volunteer," I explained. It was kind of in my blood. Plus, my mom used a bow.

"Good, so you can come help us evaluate other tributes after lunch?" Cato asked.

We both nodded. Cato laughed at something. I turned around, thinking some other tribute behind me had tripped or something. When I saw nothing, I knew he was laughing at me.

"I meant Clove, not you," he confirmed. I shrugged and continued to eat. Marvel just stared at the floor, like he was embarrassed by me.

When we were done we headed back into the training center. Cato and Clove went off to who knows where watching other tributes. I continued to practice with a bow until I thought I had it pretty well. By that time, it was time to go. I would ask them about their decisions about the career pack tomorrow, which was another day of training.

I went back to the apartment and was immediately meant by Cashmere. "So, did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, Clove taught me how to use a bow. She said I wasn't as bad as she expected, which is a complement is coming from her."

Cashmere started to say something, but I pushed past her into my room. I was tiered from training all day so I fell onto the bed and was out like a light.

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE leave a review telling me! I would REALLY apprecate it! This is actually way diffrent than my original, the first one was weird. I REALLY hope you enjoyed it!_

_THANKS  
KATE_


	9. Chapter 9

_Longest chapter yet! Yay! Finally at the training scores! I'm soooo sorry for any spelling or grammer errors the word didn't catch. I know I stink so please don't kill me! PLEASE review! It means the world to me! Now, chapter 9_

* * *

Chapter 9

Clove

Glimmer surprised me yesterday. How she caught onto using a bow that fast boggled my mind, even I didn't get it that fast. I only got to practice my speed work with a bow yesterday because I was making sure Glimmer didn't hurt anyone, today I planned on going all out with the knives. Just the thought of it brought an evil grin to my face.

"Why are you smiling like that? You only smile like that before you fight," Cato asked. I had completely forgotten we were still at breakfast, nice…

"Because I was _thinking _about fighting," I replied.

"Well that explains it. Knives today?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

The evil grin that was just on my face passed over Cato's as well. He felt the same way I did about weapons, they were our life. I couldn't even remember a time when I didn't have a knife concealed in my jacket.

"We need to pick who we want in the group today," I told him. "You seem to be the unsaid leader."

He nodded, "I think we should defiantly have Marvel, he's pretty good with spears. We should try to get the boy from 11, the two from 4, and possibly Glimmer."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of her name; she still hadn't made it off my kill list. My kill list was basically everyone except Cato and Marvel, they had to prove themselves worthy of our alliance to make it off.

"You could at least make your discontent with her not as noticeable," Cato suggested.

I laughed, "Sure, when you stop glaring at 12. Don't think I didn't notice."

He rolled his eyes, got up, and motioned for me to get up as well. I smiled again, time for knives.

We went into the hall and got in the elevator. I still thought using one was pointless, as did Cato, but we couldn't find stairs anywhere.

When we got into the training center, we didn't waste a second talking to anyone, today was all about showing off.

The trainer at the knives station asked if we wanted him to show us how to use the knives. We both burst out laughing, us, need to learn how to use any type of weapon? Dang the guy was stupid.

I went to the rack of knives and picked one the looked especially sharp. I tossed it in my hand a couple of times and flipped it over so I could see the bottom. Sure enough, my parent's emblem was on the bottom. Why didn't they tell me they made the weapons for the games? Now I knew that finding the right waited sword or knife wouldn't be a problem.

I asked the trainer if he could make the targets move for me, he pressed a button and they started to move. A familiar calm came over me, one I only experience when I'm fighting. I threw the first knife at the farthest dummies head, and didn't even stop to see if I'd hit. I kept picking up knives and throwing them at the dummies as fast as I could until I ran out, I stepped back to admire my handiwork, I'd hit the bulls-eye each time. I turned and saw Glimmer standing behind me, her mouth hanging open.

I brushed my hands together as if I was trying to get dirt off them. "That's how it's done, thank you very much," I said before I went over to the obstacle course. I watched as other tributes attempted to make it to the end, all of them failing miserably. I pushed the next person in line aside, I was going to show these dummies how it was done.

I saw the trainer holding a timer, so I was getting timed, all the better.

"On your mark," she said. "Get set, go!"

I jumped onto the first obstacle, walking on a tree branch over water was probably what they were going for. I jumped off on the other side and started jumping up the platforms. They were each at least six feet higher than the one before it. I jumped the last one and moved onto the tires. The smack of my feet against the ground was all I could hear, everyone was watching. The last obstacle was climbing a tree then jumping off on the other side. I scaled the thirty foot tree with ease, and jumped off on the other side, landing with out a scratch. I heard clapping and noticed that Marvel, Glimmer, and  
Cato had been watching the whole thing. I took a bow and went over to where they were watching me. The trainer was staring at the stop watch, obviously I had gotten the best time of the day, time to have some fun.

"Hey Glimmer, see if you can beat me, or even make it through the course," I told her.

"And if I make it?"

"If you make it we'll put some thought into letting you into the alliance, if you beat me your in," I explained, there was no way she was beating me. She shrugged and pushed the same tribute aside that I had earlier, I think it was the girl from 5.

"Do you think she's gonna make it?" I muttered to Cato.

"I don't know, but if she beats you…"

"If she beats me you're not saying anything."

"I can't promise that."

I shook my head and watched as Glimmer started. She got over the first obstacle with ease, and went onto the five platforms. She also conquered those with ease; she was taller than me by a couple of inches. Next was the tires, those were a bit harder for her because she wasn't as agile as me. Then the tree, my favorite and everyone else's nightmare. She wasted precious time trying to figure out a way up. When she finally did, it took her longer than me to climb to the top. She didn't hesitate to jump down, she must have know she was wasting time.

The trainer stopped the timer and I headed over to see what our compared times were. I beat her, by3 ½ seconds. Maybe she would be a contender.

"Good, but I still beat you," I told her.

She nodded and smiled, "I guess that's as close to a complement as I'm gonna come."

"Don't push it."

The buzzer sounded to tell us it was time for lunch. I motioned for Cato to join me.

"So?" I asked.

"While you were busy showing off, I decided who I want in our group," he told me.

"And?" I asked again, getting impatient with his non strait answers.

"Both from 4," he said, I nodded. "Both from 1," this time he shot me a look as to say don't question me. I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway. "The boy from 11." I nodded again. "And both from 12."

"12?" I asked, why would he want 12? "Why 12? What have they done to show you they're worthy fighters, other than the fact that they showed us up during the opening ceremony?"

"The girl shoots and I think the boy is strong."

"How do you know?" Then it hit me. I knew how he knew that they were both semi fighters. He knew some of the peacekeepers in 12; they were always keeping him informed about the goings on in 12. I remembered now, they always talked about a girl named Katniss, who hunted in the woods outside 12, and always shot animals in the eye. "Are you sure she's the one? And what about the boy?"

"I figured if I wanted the girl, I had to have the boy. He looks strong. I know she's Katniss because I was listening to them talk."

"We'll take the girl, but not the boy. That's final."

"Clove…"

"Cato, he'll just slow us down, it's enough with the girl."

"Fine, but we let her have the bow."

"No! The bow and knives are mine!"

"Clove…"

I knew I was treading on dangerous waters now. He would never hurt me, but I knew his temper could easily flare, like mine. Then, he could hurt someone else. I guess I wouldn't have minded if he hurt some other tributes, namely the girl from 12. "Fine, now let's go tell them."

We went into the cafeteria and found most of the food already gone, but I cold have cared less. Training doesn't make me hungry, it makes me full.

"Marvel, Glimmer, we've made our decisions. You're both in," Cato told them. Marvel smiled and Glimmer let out a sigh of relief. I guess I could put up with her.

"We have others we need to talk to, so please just wait, we'll be back in a few minutes," I explained to them. They nodded and sat down at the center table. I headed over to where the two from 4 were sitting; I'd seen the girl use a trident and the boy could run like no body's business.

"Hi you two," I said to them. "We were wondering if you'd like to be apart of our career alliance."

A huge smile crossed both of there faces, "Of course," the girl said. "We were wondering if you were watching us. By the way, I'm Odyssey and this is Reese."

"You can go join Glimmer and Marvel at the center table, they're also in," Cato said. They got up and headed over to Marvel and Glimmer. Odyssey waved to them and Glimmer waved back. I nodded to Cato and we headed over to the boy from 11.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join our career group," Cato said to the boy.

"No," he flatly stated. Wrong answer.

"What do you mean no?" I asked him, harshness in my voice.

"I mean no," he replied. This guy was starting to tick me off as well.

I pulled my knife out and pushed him against the wall. "We don't take no for an answer," I spat at him, holding my knife to his throat. I heard Cato snickering behind me, he wasn't going to try and stop me like he normally would if he noticed I was getting angry. Another evil grin formed on my face, this day kept getting better and better.

I felt the boy trying to push me off, but I held firm. He must have thought I would be easy to push off because I was small, think again loser.

"I'll ask you one time. Do you want to be in our alliance or not?"

"No."

I heard peacekeepers yelling something at me in the background. "Watch you back 11, you never know where I'll be," I hissed before lightly cutting his neck. I felt myself getting pulled off of him and turned to face a peacekeeper, with a gun.

I pulled myself out of his grasp and spat in his face. I nodded to Cato, we were going to 12. She better not turn us down, as much as I hated her. Someone was going to die if one more person rejected us.

"12," Cato called to her. She stood up and pointed to herself, he nodded. I stared her down; she looked scared to death of us.

"What?" she asked, staring back at me. I almost laughed out loud; she was trying to act tough. Good luck Fire Girl. Yeah, I liked that, Fire Girl. 12 had a new nick name.

"We want you to join our career group," he said to her. She stared at him wide eyed. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Why?" she asked.

"We've heard you can shoot. So are you in, or are you prey?" I told her.

She nodded slowly at first, and then she seemed surer and nodded more surely… if that's even a word…

"How?" she asked. She asked too many questions, why would someone question us if we were offering them a chance to be a part of our group?

"I know people in 12." Cato told her, hardness in his voice. He wasn't going to show her the nice side of him; I wasn't showing the nice side of me.

"Hurry up or we might reconsider," I said, she nodded and followed us to the middle table. Marvel shot me a questioning look, I mouthed later. Marvel would probably be the only person, other than Cato, that I'd trust in the arena.

We knew what was after lunch, the individual training sessions with just the gamemakers. I couldn't wait to see what fail score Glimmer got.

They would start with Marvel, then Glimmer. Boy girl, boy girl until they finished with the boy from 12.

"Marvel Menduccee," they called. He got up and headed over to the training center, but not before we told him good luck.

About ten minutes later, they called Glimmer.

* * *

_All the other chapters were previously written, this one was completly new... I'm really sorry if it stinks becuase I didn't re read it... I know this is completely not like the book, but oh well... PLEASE review! I REALLY appercate it!  
THANKS  
KATE_


	10. Chapter 10

_Odd transition, from longest chapter yet, to shortest. Anywho, I'm sorry for any spelling and grammer, I stink blah blah blah. Please review, you know... Now (insanely short), chapter 10_

* * *

Chapter 10

Glimmer

"1 female," an automated voice called. I got up out of my seat and headed over to the door to the training center. I heard someone behind me call good luck and turned to see the girl from 12 smiling at me. Beats me why they even let her in the alliance, she's from 12, they stink (literally).

I entered the center, "Glimmer Jaberwok, district 1." Tributes had to introduce themselves before starting, so Cashmere had told me in the morning. I knew I couldn't do too well, but I was hoping for at least an eight. I'd worked hard to be able to use a bow.

I grabbed one of the metal ones and notched one of the metal arrows. I pulled back the string and aimed at the nearest target; I'd get warmed up with that first. I shot at the target and hit the bulls-eye. I smiled and notched the next arrow. I tried to move as fast as I could, while still hitting the target. I wasn't as good as Clove, but I was ok.

I finished and they dismissed me to go back to the apartment. I entered and was immediately bombarded with questions from Cashmere. "How did you do? What did you do? Did Cato and Clove let you into the alliance?"

I took a deep breath, but answered all her questions. "I think I got an eight, I shot, and yes they let me in."

She smiled and patted me on the back, "Nice job, for having no prior training."

"Yeah, it was ok," Marvel called from the living room..

"What do you mean ok?"

"I probably got a nine or ten."

"What did you do?"

"What kind of question is that? Oh right, you've never handled weapons before so you wouldn't know any others. That's actually kinda sad, everyone in the district knows I'm the best at throwing spears," he explained.

I shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Our living room had tapestries hanging on the walls and odd patterns on the couches. It was odd, but I guess it was supposed to represent the district.

"How do you think Cato and Clove did?" I asked after about an hour of watching capital propaganda on the TV.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," he said as the anthem boomed and they flashed a picture of him on the screen.

* * *

_Did I mention insanly short? Yeah, really sorry about that. I wanted to show Clove's session as well so I had to end it there... PLEASE review! I REALLY apperacte everyone! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!  
THANKS  
KATE_


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is longer than the pervious one... Again, sorry about that. I wanted this one to be longer, but it seemed the right place to stop. So, for the next chapter I'm going to change it up a bit and continue in Clove's pov. Sorry about any spelling and grammer errors I try! PLEASE review! Now, chapter 11_

* * *

Chapter 11

Clove

"2 female," an automated voice called. I got up and headed into the training center. This was my time to shine; my goal was to be the best girl tribute. I was confident I could achieve that.

"Clove Jarman, district 2," I told the gamemakers who were sitting in a loft above the center.

They head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, nodded for me to start. I'd been planning what I was going to do for this since my name was called at the reaping. Me just throwing knives and hitting the target each time wasn't very impressive, I was doing speed work with knives and with a bow.

I took off toward the bows; I wasn't _as _good with a bow so I'd start with that. I grabbed a metal bow and strung an arrow. I sent it flying at the farthest target, then notched another one and sent it at the next target as fast as I could. When I ran out of arrows I sprinted over to the knives. I hit the button I had seen the trainer use earlier to make the dummies move. I picked up a knife and flung it at the farthest dummy. I didn't even stop to see if I'd hit. Before the first knife had hit the target, another one was already flying toward the next dummy. When I ran out of those knives, I pulled mine out and flung it at a target that was the whole way across the room, just for good measure.

I finally stopped to take a breath and see how I'd done. Each arrow had hit the bulls-eye, each knife had hit the dummies right where the heart would be. I smiled and went over to my knife, which had hit one of the sword dummies right where the heart should be. I took a bow and headed out. I knew with out looking that the gamemakers were dumbfounded. Everyone always was after I did speed workouts.

I left the training center and headed toward the elevator, but stopped. I had to find out if there were stairs anywhere. I walked around the bottom floor for a few minutes before I found a stair case. I knew there were stairs; Maybell was just too lazy to go find them.

I headed up them and exited on the second floor, I was guessing it was actually faster to take the stairs then the elevator.

I entered the apartment and was immediately meant by Lyme, "So? How did it go?'

"Really well, they were floored when I was done. I did my speed work."

She smiled and nodded, she'd seen my do my speed work outs many times, as had Brutus and Cato.

"Speed?" Cato asked, coming into the entrance hall.

"Speed," I confirmed. "Slice and dice?" I asked him. That was his most impressive sword workout. He would slice up dummies as fast as he could for two minutes. He usually killed around ten, maybe more dummies.

"Yep, fourteen."

"Nice job! Isn't that a personal best?"

"Yep."

A huge smile formed on my face and he pulled me into a tight hug. I drank in his warmth and strength. I always felt the safest when I was in his arms.

Are you guys even wondering how the others did?" Brutus asked us. I nodded and he led us into the living room. We sat and talked for about an hour before the anthem blared on the TV.

They flashed a picture of Marvel, then a number, nine. He did well; I bet he threw some spears. Next, they showed a picture of Glimmer. Her score was eight, not bad for a first timer.

Then they moved on to the good stuff, to us. First they flashed a picture of Cato, then the number ten. I hugged and congratulated him, best score so far.

Next they flashed my picture, then a number, ten. I smiled as relief filled me, no one was beating that. Cato was smiling at me, his normal icy stare completely dissolved. That was one of the strange traits of both of us; we were the toughest people imaginable in front of everyone but each other.

Next they showed the boy and girl from 3. I didn't pay much attention to what scores they got. Then they flashed a picture of Reese then an eight. Next was Odyssey, she managed to pull of a nine. I didn't pay attention to any of the others until they got to 12. The boy some how got an eight, not bad. Then came Fire Girl.

I watched as they flashed a picture of her, then a number. My mouth fell open, the number was an eleven.

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me! I really appercate every review!_

_THANKS_  
_KATE_


	12. Chapter 12

_Abnormal chapter time! Yay! This was actually really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer errors, I REALLY do stink... But I try, thanks to word. PLEASE review! I really would appercate some feedback on my work! Now, chapter 12, the abnormal chapter_

* * *

Chapter 12

Clove

The anger started burning with in me. Fire Girl got a stinking eleven, and I only got a ten. No one beats me at anything.

I pulled out my knife and chucked at the wall, not caring about Maybell's screams of horror. I was on the war path, and there was no stopping me now. I heard something else brake and saw the coffee table on the ground in pieces, and Cato standing over it.

He stepped in front of me, I saw anger in his eyes too, but it wasn't all consuming like mine. "Please don't Clove, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is! You know it's the only way I'll come any where near to calming down."

He sighed, but let me pass. I nodded for him to come with me and he followed me out of the apartment. I completely ignored Maybell yelling at me to get back in the apartment. I slammed the door behind me and ran down the hall to the stairs.

"Do you have any idea where you're going to find it?" Cato asked me.

"No, but I wont stop until I do."

"I know you won't, but would you please listen to me for a second."

I turned to face him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I let him. "Not your room," he whispered to me. "I have a better idea."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. I let him pull me down the hall past the training center. I stopped when I saw what I was looking for first of all, a supply closet.

I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and used it to pick the lock. Once I heard the familiar click of a lock opening, I pushed the door open. There was a mass of things inside, but I didn't pay attention to over half of them. I was there for one thing and one thing alone. Then I saw them, all lined up nice and neat against the wall. I walked over to them and picked up the color I wanted, red.

I nodded to Cato and we continued to where ever he was taking me. I hoped it was some where public, some where everyone in Panem would see.

We turned a corner and came to a door. This door wasn't locked, and led out onto a stage, a stage everyone in Panem would see tomorrow.

"The interview stage, brilliant," I told him. "How did you know it was here?"

"A little birdie told me."

I punched him lightly, knowing he probably couldn't even feel it. "Good thing I got the stuff that you can't wash off. They ether have to cover it up, or do nothing."

I handed the paint can to Cato to open, I wasn't _that _strong. He opened it with ease and I dipped my finger into it. I had to pick the perfect place to start, somewhere that would be obvious. The floor, right in front of the seats where Caesar would talk to the tributes. Yes, that would do.

I worked for the rest of the night on my red masterpiece. The point of the red paint was so it would look like blood. I was successful with that.

When I had done everything I wanted, I stepped back to admire my work. Bloody words were scrawled across the floor. All of them had to do with killing and fighting in some way or another. War, fight, kill, blood, wound, gash, knife, sword, gun, bomb, and rebellion were only a few of the words. I made five words stand out above all the rest. They were the last words I wrote, but the most horrible, and my personal favorites. You will die Fire Girl. I couldn't wait until she saw that tomorrow.

"Nice work Clove, it's much better than writing in your room, where only five people will see them. Here, the whole nation will," Cato congratulated. I smiled deviously, that was the whole point of writing them out here. "Plus, no one will know it was you."

He had a point, only the two of us, and possible Brutus and Lyme, would know who'd done it. All the better for me.

We left the stage and went back up to the room. Brutus and Lyme were waiting right at the door for us. "Where in the world have you two been? I was worried sick!" Lyme yelled at us.

"Throwing," I said, before pushing past her. I headed into my room and threw my head down on my pillow. Today was the most humiliating day of my life. No one would want to sponsor the girl from 2 who got beaten by 12. My district must have been humiliated, I'd let them down. I should have done something better, but what? I could have hit some of the dummies in the head, I could have shot farther targets, I could have used a sword.

"Clove don't make it so hard on your self, there's nothing you could have done," Cato said, entering my room.

"Yes there is! I could I done better! I could have…"

"Clove," he interrupted me. He came over and sat next to me, draping his arm around my shoulder. "I'm mad too, she beat me as well. If it makes you happy I'll kick her out of the alliance."

"Yes, please do."

"Now go to sleep, we've got interviews tomorrow, wouldn't want to look like you didn't sleep."

"I can't go to sleep, there's no way."

"Then come with me," he said, getting off the bed. He grabbed my arm and lifted me so he was carrying me like a baby. He quietly took me out of the apartment and into the stair well. Only, this time instead of going down, we went up. We climbed about ten flights of stairs before we reached the top, the very top. He opened the door and I immediately felt the wind hit me full force, it was a cold night.

He carried me over to the edge of the roof and sat down, still holding me. I snuggled up closer to him, his body was a like a heater it was so warm.

"If your not going to sleep, we mite as well stay up here, where no one can find us. So we can talk all you want," he said.

"How do you think she did it?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but we'll find out sooner or later."

"How? If we're kicking her off of the alliance."

"The boy, he should know. We'll ask him."

"Again, how?"

"We could let him be a part of our alliance."

"What has gotten into you? Wanting people from the outer districts to be in the career pack? Not normal behavior from you," I asked.

"I think it's because I'm spending too much time with the tough Clove," he answered.

"What? You like the non killer me better?"

"I like the Clove that I asked, when was that? Only a couple of months ago? Feels like an eternity."

I nodded; it did feel like an eternity since that night under the stars, the night I made one of the biggest decisions of my life with ease. Just thinking about it made my hand automatically go to the ring finger of my right hand. Where my engagement ring was.

"Is it you token?" he asked me.

"Of course, you never know if we'll get separated. Plus, I couldn't bear to go in there with out it. Or to not have it with me if I die."

"You're not gonna die Clove," he comforted me, pulling me closer.

"I know, as long as I have you, I'll never die."

"Feel better?"

That feeling of calm I only thought I felt when I was throwing washed over me. I nodded, "Much better, because of you."

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me! Every review is very highly appercated! Next chapter is going to be Glimmer again, I think... Yeah, probubly... PLEASE review!_

_THANKS  
KATE_


	13. Chapter 13

_I have no life.. This is the fith chapter I've put up today... Well I guess it's ether this, or rant about something random in one of my many notebooks, this is much better. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammer errors, I know I stink but I try so that's what counts. PLEASE review! I REALLY would appercate it! Now, chapter 13_

* * *

Chapter 13

Glimmer

"Are you sure about this Glimmer?" Cashmere asked.

I nodded, "Of course! Would I suggest it if I wasn't?"

She sighed, "I guess not. Go ahead. If you must." I squealed and headed over to where Diangelo was waiting for me. I ran my hands over the fabric he had brought. Instead of having my training session with Renee, I was going to be designing my interview dress. I already knew about proper manners and all that, thanks to my mother.

I picked out a peach colored fabric for the dress. I draped it around a manikin until I had the perfect design for me. No one knew me better than me.

It was a tight dress, with some sapphires here and there so we could stick to the whole gem theme. It was a shorter dress, not coming below mid thigh. All in all, I did an amazing job on designing my first dress. If I got out of that arena I knew exactly what my talent would be.

"Good, you're ready to go now," Diangelo told me.

"Not yet she's not," Cashmere interfered. "You need an angle for the interview."

"And that will be?"

Cashmere shot me a look that I interpreted into _really? Just think for a second and you'll figure it out. _So I did, and I still came up with nothing.

"I'm still confused."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Why are you popular in your district? Play up the crow, flirt all you want. You get the picture."

"Ohhhhh! Now I get it!"

"Took you long enough," Marvel said. I didn't even notice him sneak in. I turned around and saw he was just entering the room from the hall, there's no way he could have heard me.

"Are you two ready to go? We have to be at the stage in about two minutes," Renee told us.

"Good luck," Gloss and Cashmere called after us.

Marvel was wearing a blue suit and blue pants, very creative.

Renee showed us to where everyone was gathered, behind the stage. We walked up to the front of the line, expecting to see Cato and Clove waiting for us. They weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked Marvel, they were usually early, not late.

"Over there," he replied, pointing to the back of the line of tributes. They were talking to the Fire Girl.

The girl was cowering in the corner, looking to the boy for support. He just stood there and stared off into the distance. Fire Girl looked scared to death of them, serves her right for beating their scores. That was probably the stupidest thing she's ever done. They turned and headed over to us when they were done talking to her.

"She's gone, out of the alliance," Clove told us once they had gotten over to us. She was wearing a silver dress that in every way resembled a knife. When she walked, it looked like knives were flying out of the dress. Brilliant craftsman ship, and put on the perfect person as well. Cato was wearing a completely black suit.

"Why?" I asked.

Clove, Marvel, and Cato all looked at me like I was crazy.

"She beat Cato and Clove's training scores," Odyssey called to me.

"That's not the first time today she's been slow to catch onto something," Marvel muttered. I shot him a look and was about to retort, but the anthem started blaring. I was the first to go onto the stage because for the interviews, it went girl boy, girl boy. I saw Cato and Clove exchange a huge smile, they knew something, something we didn't.

I walked onto the stage and headed to the farthest seat. The seats circled around the stage. Then I saw the floor in front in the front of the stage.

Words, written on the floor of the stage. They were all gory in some form or fashion, it was beautiful, really. Once you got past the fact that it was probably written in blood. I noticed that five words stuck out above all the others. Once I read them, I had a pretty good idea of who had written them. You will die Fire Girl. The whole thing now had Cato and Clove written all over it, no wonder they had shared a huge smile. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Fire Girl with her mouth hanging open. Personally, I thought she got what she deserved.

"Glimmer Jaberwok," Caesar called form his seat in the center of the stage. I plastered on a huge smile, and headed up to join him. He shook my hand and I sat down in the chair across from him.

"So Glimmer, how do you like the capital?" he asked.

"Good, but it's missing something," I replied.

"And what might that be?"

"Some where to hang out, there's no where here where everyone isn't watching."

He nodded, "I see. So what weapons do you use?"

"A bow."

"Are you any good?"

"Let my score speak for itself."

"So your dress, did your stylist make it? It's really beautiful."

"Oh no Caesar, I made it myself. I know what kind of dresses fit me the best, as you can see."

"Ah yes, I can see."

The crowd got a kick out of that. "Have you made any new friends here?" he asked.

My first thought was Clove, but she still obviously didn't like me, yet. My second thought was Marvel, but he still teased me.

"Not really, no. I'm looking forward to seeing my friends again at home; they defiantly know how to throw a party."

Throw a party? Where did that come from? I decided this was officially not going very well at all.

"Can we see you twirl in that gorgeous gown of yours?"

"Of course, why would I ever say no?"

I got out of my seat and twirled in my dress. It was low cut, so it didn't do much except show off my legs some more. Then I got it, thanks Caesar.

The buzzer sounded and I went back to my seat; that was a complete fail. I tuned Marvel's interview out, I didn't need to watch him do way better than me.

"Clove Jarman," he called. This was about to get interesting.

* * *

_Did you like? Or not? (I sure hope you did) PLEASE review! I really like to have people read my work then tell me how it is! _

_THANKS  
KATE_


	14. Chapter 14

_I know I haven't up dated since last Sunday, but I got a life this week! YAY! No, I just got an instagram and a bow... (you can follow me on instagram kfc888) I CAN'T wait to get to the games! They start NEXT chapter! I CAN'T wait! I'm sorry for any spelling and grammer errors, I TRY! PLEASE review! I REALLY want to know what you think of my work! Now, chapter 14_

* * *

Chapter 14

Clove

"Clove Jarman," Caesar called. This was my moment to show them that I was a contender in this, even if Fire Girl had beaten me at training.

I smiled and headed up to the stage. "So Clove, what did you think of the training scores?" Caesar asked. Way to start off with a bomb shell. The anger that was there yesterday started to rise in me again, but I had to control it.

"I thought I did fine, but I was expecting the best score," I told him, turning to face Fire Girl. "Anyone who beat me better watch their backs in the arena, I can do more than just throw knives."

"So I take it you think you still have a chance?"

"No, I'm a goner, there's no hope for me," I replied sarcastically. "Of course I still think I have a chance. No person who gets an eleven in training is going to stop me from winning."

"What about a person who gets a ten?" he asked. I knew exactly where he was going with this.

"That person who got a ten might have a chance of stopping me from winning, but only that person."

I could see that I'd played the cards exactly right. The people in the crowd were sitting on the edge of their seats, hanging on to our every word.

"And how might that be?" Caesar asked, obviously wanting to keep on the subject of my relationship with Cato.

"Because I'm in love with that person and would follow them to the ends of the earth."

The people of the capital were completely silent. I looked over to Cato and saw him staring at me with a love sick expression.

"Does that person return that feeling?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he? I'm the most lovable ruthless killer there is!"

Then the crowd that was dead silent seconds ago, erupted into fits of laughter. They flashed the camera to Cato and caught him smiling up at me, something you don't see from him very much in public. The people at home would be dyeing of laughter right now.

The buzzer sounded, Caesar thanked me, and I sat back down in my seat. Up next was Cato.

They called him up and he played his part well, a love sick vicious murderer. He kept dropping hints that he was the one I was talking about. I was hoping they had picked up on the fact that he was the person I had mentioned in my interview. Then again, these are capital people we're talking about; they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

Caesar was asking him a lot of questions about home; at least he had picked up on our act. He was playing along nicely, not directly asking Cato if it was him I was talking about.

Then he started asking Cato about the games. He was asking Cato if he thought he was going to win, Cato was answering with the most self confident answers. I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for Caesar to drop the bomb that would reveal us.

He never did. The buzzer sounded right as Caesar was opining his mouth to ask another question. Actually, I liked it better that he ran out of time. The more mysterious, the better.

Caesar thanked him and he took his seat next to me. He winked at me and I winked back, this was going just as planned. Actually, better than planed. We had gone over this the whole morning with Brutus and Lyme, they took up the while eight hours we had before the interview. They had been really mad at us when we came down from the roof, oh well.

I paid no attention to any of the other interviews until 12. I wanted to know exactly what she had done in the training center; we needed more than a rough guess.

He asked her about the opening ceremony. She got up and twirled in her dress, acting all girl and crap. It made me want to stick the knife I had down her throat. Tomorrow she better watch her back or she would be dead in a second.

When she was done acting all girly her time was up and I hadn't learned anything. At least I must have scarred her with the writing. It was better than nothing.

The boy came up and played the part of a nice person. As much as I hadn't wanted to include him in our alliance, we let him in, in place Fire Girl. When we went to talk to her we pretty much said, we don't want you in the career group anymore, but we do want him.

"So, is there anyone special back home?" Caesar asked him.

"I don't think she even knew I existed until the reaping," the boy replied.

"Well that's too bad, but she can't refuse you when you come home, can she?"

I snorted at that, there was no way he was going home. Cato and I were one way or another.

"Winning won't help in my case," the boy told him.

"How so?"

"Because she came here with me."

What? Him, like that girl? NOT POSSIBLE! I whirled around in my seat to face Fire Girl. She was blushing and her head was down. These two had gotten on my nerves one too many times. I didn't care that the boy was now in our alliance, I wanted them both dead as soon as possible. They both infuriated me.

The buzzer sounded and I didn't hesitate to get off the stage. I ran through the back door and up onto the stair case. I ran up and into the apartment. I burst through the door and ran into my room, knocking over everything in my path. I slammed the door to my room and threw myself on the bed. Why did 12 have to keep stealing _our _spotlight? Three times! They stole it three times! They didn't stand a chance in the arena tomorrow.

Someone pounded on the door. "Clove, please open the door or I'll have to break it down. You know I can, and it'll be easy," Cato called.

I sighed, got up, and opened the door for him. He instantly pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't let them get on your nerves yet, you can take all the anger out tomorrow. Just one more day and you can have her," he whispered to me.

"Her? What about the boy?"

"He's mine. Don't I get to call dibs on people too?"

I laughed and nodded, I couldn't believe I'd neglected to ask him who he wanted to kill. At least I still got Fire Girl.

I pulled out of his hug and grabbed his hand. I pulled him over to the window and sat down, looking out on the people of the capital. It was a beautiful place, really, the people were just insane. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned onto his chest.

"Scared?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm not ether, I'm just scared of losing."

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

I planned to stay true to my word at the cost of my life. There was only one person in this world that I truly loved, Cato. I _would _follow him to the ends of the earth and I knew he would do the same for me. I fell asleep with thoughts of killing Fire Girl in my head.

* * *

_Did you like? Please tell me! I don't know when the next chapter will be up... hopefully tonight, but I'm not promising anything..._

_THANKS  
KATE_


	15. Chapter 15

_Let the games begine! Finally... I changed things up for this chapter. Half way through I changed to Clove and ended it on her pov. So, next chapter will be Glimmer. I wanted to show the bloodbath from Clove's pov, but if I stopped the chapter it would have been really short. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer erros, I try! PLEASE review! Now, chapter 15_

* * *

Chapter 15

Glimmer

"Glimmer, get up," someone called to me. I slowly open my eyes and see Cashmere standing over me. I looked over to the window, it was still dark. I wondered why she was waking me up this early, then I remembered. It was the day of the games.

"I'm coming," I replied groggily. I got up and she handed me a skin tight shirt and sweat pants. The shirt had the number one on it. This was my outfit for the games.

I changed into it after she had left and headed into the dinning room. Marvel was already there, eating. They had waffles, pancakes, and French toast as options. I grabbed a few pancakes, but could only eat one. I was way too nervous about what would happen in the next 12 hours; it would mean the difference between life and death.

When we were done eating, we were shown onto a hovercraft that was waiting for us outside. Cashmere came up to me to give me a few last words of advice.

"Go for the bow. Hang with Cato, Clove, and Marvel. If it comes down to you four, get to high ground. The three of them have to be in close range to kill, you can be far away. Good luck Glimmer, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I hugged her and headed to the hovercraft. I got on and saw that all the other tributes were on the same hovercraft. I took a seat next to Marvel. A capital lady came around and put something in our arm. I would have asked what it was, but that would have sounded stupid.

I watched Clove glaring at the girl from 12. She was still mad at her and making it quit obvious. When the capital lady got to the girl from 12, she asked her what the thing in her arm was for was for.

"It's your tracker," she told her. That made sense, wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

We flew to the arena in silence. Even Cato and Clove couldn't come up with any intimidating or smart Alec comments.

They let us off into some type of loading dock. Peacekeepers lead me down a hall and into a room where Diangelo was waiting for me. He pulled something out of his pocket and I gasped, he had my locket.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"When you took it off for the parade, I had to show it to the gamemakers to have them approve of it to be your token," he explained.

"Thank you," I told him. He hugged me and handed me a jacket.

"Thirty seconds," a female voice said over the loudspeaker. My heart was pounding out of my chest, it was time.

I told Diangelo one last goodbye before stepping into the clear tube that would take me into the arena. I stepped into it and it closed. The tube started to move upward and I waved one last time to Diangelo.

When the tube reached the top I was momentarily blinded by the light. When my eyes adjusted I looked around the arena. It was a forest. A lovely lush green forest. At least I wouldn't be freezing or burning to death.

I looked at the cornucopia and saw what I needed, the bow. I looked around the circle of tributes and saw all my allies looking ready to go for their weapons. Clove had an evil grin on her face; this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

I saw the countdown in the sky. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.

It was almost time for the 74th annual Hunger Games to begin.

* * *

Clove

5, 4, 3, 2. This. Is. It.

1. I bounded off the platform and sprinted for the knives, my knives. I grabbed the first one I could get my hands on and threw it at the nearest person, the boy from 7. I grabbed all the knives and stuffed them into the pockets that Octavia put in my jacket. I turned to look for someone else to kill, preferably Fire Girl.

I saw the boy from 9 running for a bright orange backpack. I threw my knife at his back and hit my mark. The boy fell and I saw who was right in front of him, Fire Girl.

I let out a manacle laugh and threw my knife right at her heart. She used the backpack to deflect it and ran into the forest. More rage started burning inside me, how had she escaped? I couldn't think about that yet, I had more killing to do.

I turned back to the battle and chucked my knife at the first person I saw, not caring if it was a friend or foe. I watched as the girl from 7 fell from my knife. I looked around for someone else to kill, but didn't see anyone. I headed into the mouth of the cornucopia to see if there was anything in there that I could use. I found a sharpener that I could use for my knives and Cato could use for his sword.

"Clove!" someone called to me. I turned to see Glimmer being tackled by the girl from 9. I rolled my eyes and threw my knife at the boy. He fell over and Glimmer jumped up.

"Thanks," she said to me. I nodded and walked around to inspect the damage. We had killed the girl from 3, the boy from 5, both from 6, 7, 8, and 9. Cato appeared next to me.

"Who did you get?" he asked.

"Both from 7 and both from 9," I told him.

"Girl from 6, the boy from 5 and the girl from 3. How did you get more than me?"

"I had to help Glimmer."

He rolled his eyes and we started to gather up all the supplies. We had tons of food, clothes, medicine, and weapons. We put them all in the mouth of the cornucopia. I pulled one of the backpacks for myself and stuffed it with extra food, water, medicine, clothes, and the sharpener I had found. I needed to be prepared if for some reason we couldn't make it back to the cornucopia.

I heard a rustling from the trees and turned around. I saw the boy from 3 coming out of the forest, right toward us.

I laughed and ran at him, but Cato pushed me back. "He's mine," he hissed to me. I nodded and stepped back to let him through.

He ran over to the boy, sword in hand, and knocked him over. The boy pleaded with him about something. Cato motioned for me to come over and join him. I pulled one of my knives out and ran over to join the party.

"This boy says he can help us protect our supplies by reburying all the mines," Cato explained to me.

I stooped over him, "How?" I asked, my question directed at the boy.

"It's not that hard really, I just have to dig them up and rewire them. It's not hard for me; I've been doing this kind of stuff all my life," he told me.

I stood up and looked to Cato. "What do you think?" I whispered.

"I think we should let him. Then we can all go looking for other tributes and have him guard."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"You're in. You'll find a shovel in the cornucopia; take it and nothing else, yet. Dig up all the mines and rewire them, then burry them around the supplies. We're going out looking for tributes, so stay guard."

"Let him take a spear too," I muttered to Cato.

"You can have a spear too, now get to it."

The boy jumped up and ran over to our supplies. I saw him pull out a shovel and spear. I waved at Glimmer, Marvel, Odyssey, and Reese to join us.

"What was that about?" Odyssey asked.

"He's bobby trapping our supplies," I told them.

"While he's dong that, we can go tribute hunting, let's go," Cato commanded. He headed toward the tress and we followed him.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked after about half an hour.

"How about there?" Marvel threw in, pointing to a rising column of smoke. I snorted and headed in the direction of the stupid tribute that lit the fire.

I heard a thud behind me and turned to see someone on the ground under Odyssey's trident.

"What do you want Lover Boy?" she spat at the person, Lover Boy most likely.

"I thought I was part of this alliance," he said through gritted teeth.

"Odyssey, back off. He had a point," I told her. When she didn't move, I walked over and threw her off of him. I offered him a hand and he took it. I pulled him up and he looked at me, amazed. I smirked, turned and headed toward the fire.

By the time we go there, night had fallen. I saw the girl from 10 warming herself by the fire. I went to confront her, but Cato pushed me back. I knew he wanted to kill her, I'd gotten more kills in the bloodbath so he wanted to equal me.

He pushed through the trees toward the girl. I followed close behind. When she saw us standing there, all holding our weapons, she went out a blood curling scream.

Cato smiled and stabbed her in the heart. The cannon went off and we laughed. I turned to Lover Boy. "Got any idea where Fire Girl is?"

"She came this way," he told us.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He headed in the way he had been pointing. Glimmer stopped and turned to us. "Why can't we just kill him now?"

"He's the only way to fine Fire Girl, and who's we?" I asked.

"Uh, isn't that obvious?"

"No. Cato gets to kill him, and that's final. Did you even kill anyone at the bloodbath?"

She twiddled her thumbs and looked nervous. I was annoyed at her all over again. The only reason she was still alive was because I didn't let the girl from 9 get her. Maybe I should have left her to die.

I followed Lover Boy through the forest for about an hour. I stopped and turned to Cato. "I think we should head back to the cornucopia, it's getting late."

"Are you tired or something? Is the mighty Clove tired?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully. "_I'm _not tired, but Glimmer might be."

We turned to look at her and saw her lagging behind us. She was slowing down by the second. Even Lover Boy wasn't tired yet. Just then the anthem of Panem sounded. We looked to the sky to see who had died. Boy from 3, boy from 5, both from 6, 7, 8, 9, and the girl from 10. I smiled at Cato, it had been a very productive day.

"Let's go back to the cornucopia, we won't find any thing else tonight," Cato commanded them after the last tribute was shown. Everyone nodded and we headed back the way we had come.

When we got back to the cornucopia, we found that the boy from 3 had set up four tents. One was bigger than the others.

"Why are there only four?" Glimmer asked.

"Because there were only four," the boy explained.

"Then who's going to sleep where?" Marvel asked Cato.

"District by district. Three and Lover boy can have one as well. Clove and I get the bigger one."

The others groaned, but headed into their respective tents. I pulled open the flap on ours and went in. it was a simple, tan tent. Nothing special other than two sleeping bags in it.

"Are there any cameras in here?" I whispered to Cato.

"I don't think so. It's not like they could come into the arena and install cameras."

I nodded and fell into one of the sleeping bags, I wasn't physically tired, but I could do with some sleep. Cato moved the other sleeping bag next to mine. He laid down and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned onto his chest and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Did you like? I'd really like to know! I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, it took me all day to write this one because I was busy shooting at a bucket... PLEASE review! I really want to know what people think of my work!_

_THANKS  
KATE_


	16. Chapter 16

_My parents band me from the computer for two days so thats why I'm late getting this up... I also just noticed that I've been spelling grammar wrong EVERY time! Now I feel smart... I think I'll continue to do that just to prove my point that if it wern't for Microsoft Word, I would have 80 million spelling erros... Anywho, I changed things up again in this chapter. I did some of it from Odyssey's pov. Hope you like! Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors,:) I know I stink! PLEASE review! I LOVE to know what you think of my work! Now, chapter 16_

* * *

Chapter 16

Glimmer

I woke up the next morning to silence. Not even any birds were chirping. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised; we were in an artificial arena after all. I got up from my sleeping bag and stretched. It had been a dreamless sleep for me last night, which was actually good. I didn't need to be woken up in the middle of the night because I was dreaming of my family dying.

I pushed open the flap to the tent and went over to the pile of supplies. I pulled out some dried beef that would make a fine breakfast.

"Glimmer, don't eat that," a voice called to me. I turned to see Cato and Clove coming toward me. They were carrying a huge deer over their shoulders. I had no idea how Clove could carry that.

"How did you…"

"I might have stolen your bow," Clove interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. She handed over the bow and sheath of arrows. She mouthed sorry and went right back into the woods with Cato. Those two scared me sometimes.

"Where did they go?" Marvel asked, appearing next to me.

"Probably to get fire wood," a new voice piped up. Then Lover Boy appeared on the other side of me.

"I guess you would know, being as you were on fire and all," Marvel taunted him. "Is the fire a part of you or something? Do you have an inability to stop being near it?"

"Marvel stop," I nudged him.

"Gosh Glimmer, can't you take a joke?"

I stood silent for a minute. Joking around was not something I was used to, it was all serious back home, with my dad. He was too much of a neat freak.

He rolled his eyes and headed over to the lake that was behind the cornucopia to refill his canteen. I saw Cato and Clove reemerge from the forest, their hands full of fire wood. I could see that they were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I called to them.

"Nothing," Clove called back. She said something in a different language and they both started laughing harder. I sighed, seemed like no one around there appreciated me.

They put the fire wood in a big pile and lit one of the matches we had. With some extra wood, they built something so they could cook the deer over the fire.

"Where did you learn all this?" I asked them.

"Back home, where else?" Clove replied, a bit sarcastically.

Marvel rolled his eyes at me, and turned to ask her the same question. "Where did you learn all this?"

"My older brother, Bret, is an expert in hunting and cooking. He taught me how to properly cook a deer and other smaller animals," Clove told me. My suspicions were confirmed, she still didn't much like me. Maybe it was because I hadn't killed anyone yet. She still thought I was a weak link. It was time to change that.

"Hey guys, what smells so good?" Odyssey asked, coming out of her tent.

"Fresh deer," Cato replied.

"Ew, gross," she said.

"Actually, when done right, it's really good," Clove told her.

She shrugged and sat down next to Clove. Her district partner, Reese, came out as well. He sat down with out a word; I don't think I ever heard him talk.

When the deer was done, they cut it up and passed it around. Clove was right, it was really good.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Marvel asked.

"More searching," Cato replied.

"Who gets the next kill?" Odyssey asked.

"We all know that I get Fire Girl and Cato gets Lover Boy. You guys can choose who gets who," Clove explained. "Oh, but I wouldn't suggest giving anyone to Glimmer, she'll never be able to kill anyone."

Did she really think I was _that _weak? Of course she did…

"No, I can kill someone."

"Then why didn't you kill that girl at the bloodbath?"

The stopped me. The girl had tackled me from behind and knocked my bow out of my hand. I grabbed Clove's arm and pulled her aside.

"What can I do to gain your respect?" I asked.

"Kill someone," she replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I guess for her, it was.

"Who?"

"I don't care, the boy from 10? The girl from 11? Just stay away from Fire Girl and the boy from 11, they're mine. If you can find them and kill them, you will earn my respect."

I thought about that for a moment, it wouldn't be hard. Yet, I couldn't kill a little girl. I wasn't that desperate. Then it struck me, what good was the boy from 4, Reese? He did nothing but sit there…

"What about Reese?" I asked.

"He's one of our allies!"

"He does nothing."

"If you want to fine, but don't come crying to me when Odyssey turns on you and most likely kills you."

I nodded, "I won't."

* * *

Odyssey

I watched as Glimmer and Clove came back from talking. Clove never kept her discontent for Glimmer a secret, whereas I kept my feelings for Reese a secret.

It's not like I was in love with him or anything, well I was, but not in that way. He was my brother, but we were closer than normal siblings. We wouldn't let anyone in the capital know about that because any of the other tributes could have used that against us. So, we'd decided that he would never talk. I knew it was hard for him, because back home he could never keep his mouth shut.

Glimmer picked up her bow and notched an arrow. She pulled the bow string back and aimed, at Reese.

I grasped the hilt of my trident and jumped up into a defensive position in front of him. What had gotten into Glimmer? I would have expected something like that from Cato or Clove, not Glimmer. She wasn't normally like that. She was, as Clove constantly said, more on the weak side. Don't tell her I said that…

"What are you doing?" I asked desperately.

"Proving my place here, now step aside Odyssey. I don't want to kill you," she replied, no remorse in her voice. She was going to kill Reese, and not regret it.

"No!" I yelled back. I would never let her kill my brother. I saw Clove give me a suspicious look, maybe this wasn't the smartest way to go about protecting him.

"Odyssey, move," she said again, her voice shaking. So maybe she was nervous about her first kill.

"Glimmer don't," Clove called. I took a step back; I didn't know there were any feelings in Clove's cruel heart. Well, other than the person she mentioned in her interview, which could have either been Marvel or Cato, I hadn't decided yet. If she did care so much about someone, she did a very good job of hiding it.

"Clove, I'm doing this for you," Glimmer retorted. I thought Glimmer was soft, I guess the games bring out the bad parts in everyone, me included. I had never used a trident to kill anyone before, only fish.

Clove rolled her eyes and jumped on Glimmer, knocking her bow out of her hand. She had Glimmer pinned down with in five seconds. If I'd learned one thing from my experience during the games, it was to never judge someone by their size. When I first saw Clove, I thought she would be weak. Boy was I wrong; she turned out to be better than me. I'm tall for seventeen, at about five foot nine. Reese was eighteen and only and inch taller than me.

"I said, don't shoot," Clove hissed. "Go find someone else to kill, or be killed. Am I clear?"

"But I…" Glimmer started. Clove gave her a deathly stare, "Fine, I'll go find someone else."

Clove jumped off her and stalked over to her jacket. The whole time this was going on, Marvel and Cato had been watching from the sidelines, amused. If they thought it was funny that my brother was almost killed, then eat my trident. Well, that was easier said then done. If I even got any where near either of them with my trident, I was as good as dead.

Glimmer got up, grabbed her bow, and ran into the forest.

"So," Cato said, coming toward me. "Why so protective?" Clove appeared at his side and glared me down. She defiantly didn't want there to be another pair of lovers in the arena, good thing there wasn't. She might have saved me this once, but I knew I couldn't count on it again. Clove didn't seem like one to help someone, even once.

"What do you mean?" I asked them. I was going to try to find some way around answering their question.

"I mean, why did you almost get yourself killed to protect him?" Cato answered.

I looked to Reese and he nodded sadly, time to spill. "He's my brother, ok? Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Clove burst out laughing, but not her normal maniacal laugh. A normal laugh, like something was actually funny. I gave her a _what? _look and she started to laugh even harder.

"Dude," she gasped out. "No one wears knickers anymore! Maybe in a time before Panem, but not anymore."

"What?" I asked. I didn't know knickers were clothes, I always just knew that was an expression people used to use to say calm down.

"Don't they teach history in 4?" Cato asked, looking just as surprised as Clove.

"Yeah, but nothing about before Panem," I replied.

Clove whispered something to him and he gave her a panicked look. He turned back to me, "It's uh, nothing. Forget I ever said anything."

I nodded. "So why didn't you tell us he's your brother?" Marvel asked.

"We didn't want to come across as weak because we're related," I explained.

Clove laughed, "If that were true, that you were weak because you loved someone in the arena, then I'd be the weakest one here. We all know that's not true."

Cato smirked and turned to head into the woods. Clove and Marvel followed him. I turned back to Reese. "You didn't have to do that," he said.

"Yes I did! I couldn't just let her kill you."

"Really Odyssey, you didn't have…"

"Yes I did!" I interrupted him. "Do you think I would have been able to let her live, knowing she killed you? No, it would have been two lives lost. Not worth it, to me."

After I said it did I realize what I had said. I had said I didn't want people to die. I was mentally slapping myself for being so insane. I was hoping the cameras were on the others search, not us. Finnick was probably screaming his head off at me. Just my luck.

We guarded the supplies with 3 and Lover Boy for the rest of the day. Eventually, the others came back empty handed.

The anthem started blaring, but no pictures were show that night. I knew the gamemakers would be getting bored. They would have to intervene, soon.

We headed back to our tents for the night. I laid on my sleeping bag and thought about how our parents must be so upset. They were so heartbroken when Reese volunteered at the reaping because of me. We told them we would be strong, and one of us would make it back. I also told them they were the best parents I could ever ask for and to never forget that I loved them. I fell asleep with thoughts of home almost haunting my dreams.

* * *

_Did you like? PLEASE tell me! I REALLY would like to know! Next chapter will be Clove's pov, like normal! I don't know when I'll have time, probubly not tommorrow... :( Don't ask why... :(_

_THANKS  
KATE_


	17. Chapter 17

_Time for some Tracker Jackers! And fire... And death... Hehe! About half way through I changed to another persons pov, your just going to have to read to find out! And PLEASE tell me what you thought of it! I thought I did a pretty bad job... Anywho, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer :) errors. I know I stink, but I TRY! Isn't that what counts? Now, chapter 17_

* * *

Chapter 17

Clove

"Fire!" someone screamed, sending me flying out of my dream filled sleep. That night it wasn't a nightmare filled night, it was a Cato filled night. Every dream I had featured him in every way possible. Except him dying, for some reason.

I jumped out of my sleeping bag and Cato's arms. I ran across the tent and burst through the flap. I looked toward the forest and saw columns and columns of smoke rising from it. This was no camp fire, this was a gamemaker fire.

I heard rustling behind me and Cato appeared next to me. He had a sly grin on his face. He knew, like I did, that if the gamemakers were making a fire like this there had to be tributes there.

"Everyone gather up your weapons, we're going to the edge of the fire to see if we can find anyone. 3, stay here," Cato commanded.

I grabbed my jacket that was full of knives and pulled my backpack onto my shoulder. I looked to Cato and he waved his hand to tell us to move out. We walked through the woods toward the flames. When we got to the edge, we waited for someone to fall right into our clutches.

"Guys, over hear!" Marvel called. We followed him to a large rock that over looked a pond. In the pond I saw someone swimming around, Fire Girl.

I let out a maniacal laugh and started running toward her. I heard Glimmer and Marvel yelling out, "There she is!"

I ran down the rock and past the pond, which she had now gotten out of. I ran behind her through the woods. I pushed branches out of my face and jumped over bushes.

Eventually, she started to climb a giant tree. I laughed again and followed her up. Being small has its upsides.

I scaled the tree behind her with ease. "Clove," someone called to me. I stopped for a second to turn around.

"What?" I called back.

"Give her a taste of her own medicine," Cato replied.

It took me about five seconds to realize what he meant. He wanted me to shoot her instead of kill her with a knife. I smiled, it was genius.

I gauged about how high I was in the tree. It was about thirty feet high, which was low enough to jump. At least, it was for someone who'd trained to be able to jump from heights with out getting hurt.

I jumped and braced my self for the impact. When it came, it wasn't as bad as I remembered from the thirty foot jumps in training; I was getting better at this.

"Nice," Odyssey congratulated. I nodded her way and held my hand out to Glimmer. She gave me an odd look; apparently she didn't know what I was getting at. So, I just grabbed the bow out of her hands, and pulled an arrow out of her sheath. She was about to protest when she nodded her head in understanding.

I notched the arrow and pulled back the bow string. I aimed the arrow at her and she let out a nervous laugh.

"There's no way you'll be able to shoot me with that. I'm the only one here that can use a bow," she said. The last part sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself. To bad she was wrong.

"Good luck with that," I told her. Just to prove how accurate I was, I decided to shoot at a small target, her hand.

I closed my left eye and focused on the middle of her left hand. I released my fingers and the arrow went flying at her. I watched as she cried out in pain when the arrow hit its mark. "I was trying to do that," I spat at her. Her eyes were filled with pain and anger. Anger at me, because I had her bow. Too bad for her, I didn't plan on giving it back any time soon.

"Why don't you just wait her out?" Lover Boy piped up.

I turned around to face him, "What?"

"She had to come down some time, it's either that or she starves to death."

I turned to Cato, "Then I can get her with my knives, which is way more fun than the bow."

He nodded, "Yep. Someone go make a fire."

I went into the forest and motioned for Cato to follow me. "We can kill him now, we have her."

"Not yet Clove, not yet."

I looked him strait in the eye. "Why not?"

I noticed a flash of pain pass through his eyes. I almost broke down right there; he was in pain because we had to hide everything that was us. Our relationship, our untoughness [yes, I just made that up], our normal personalities. I knew Odyssey didn't like me much; I would have to prove her wrong. By not killing him, we were showing a tad bit of sympathy, that no one else would understand. I nodded to show him that I understood.

He smiled, "Let's go back. Someone has to make sure Fire Girl doesn't get away."

I smiled, the Clove that I had to be in the arena returning. "Wouldn't want our prized catch of the day to get away, now would we?"

How sick was that? I was talking about her like she was an animal. As much as I despised her, I wasn't that mean.

He grinned a grin worthy of the Grinch, and we headed back to the clearing. I followed him and took up a spot right under the tree. I sent an evil grin her way and she flinched.

I shook my head and joined Cato by the ever growing fire. The arena was rapidly growing darker. The anthem started blaring, but then stopped just as suddenly. There were no deaths today, but I could guarantee there would be soon.

We sat around the fire in dead silence. No one had anything to say at the moment, we were all in our own private worlds. Eventually, everyone else went to sleep. I stayed up to keep guard.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Cato ask me.

I turned my head and saw him watching me intently. He must have had nothing else to do. "Nope, u?"

"Nope," he replied. I yearned for him to come over and put his arms around me. If only we hadn't gone for the discreet attack, even thought anyone who was smart would know I was talking about him.

"Good night Cato."

"Goodnight Clove."

"Run! To the lake!" someone yelled desperately, jolting me awake. I jumped up, grabbed my backpack, and didn't hesitate to follow their directions. I heard buzzing and knew what they were so panicked about, Tracker Jackers. Their venom causes powerful hallucinations, I would know, I've gotten stung before.

I felt one sting my left hand, but it wasn't the searing pain I'd felt before. It was as if it was once and done with these guys, or for me at least.

I turned around to make sure everyone was following; I only saw Cato, Reese, Odyssey and Marvel. I stopped dead in my tracks, where was Glimmer? I abandoned all rational thinking and ran back toward the clearing.

"Clove, what the?" Cato called to me. I waved my hand to tell him to go on. But he didn't listen to me, when did he ever listen to me? He pushed me toward the lake and ran back toward the clearing. I sighed, but sprinted for the lake. I flew past the cornucopia and only then did I start to feel the power of the hallucinations. I dove into the lake and floated on my back. I looked up at the clear blue sky for just a second, before blacking out.

* * *

Cato

She must think she's invincible. She's stronger than most people her age sure, but she's not strong enough to not be bothered by Tracker Jackers. I don't know why she tried to go back for Glimmer, I thought she hated her, but I had to go.

I ran back toward the clearing and was there just in time to see Lover Boy yelling at Fire Girl to run. Then I noticed Glimmer on the ground, not moving and without her bow.

I pulled out my sword and charged Lover Boy, he was never with us. All he wanted to do was protect Fire Girl. How could I have been so stupid?

I cut up his leg good, then ran to the lake myself. Everyone was already floating in the water, probably already consumed by the hallucinations. I knew how powerful they were, I'd been stung by Tracker Jackers more than once before while training near the forest. They didn't affect me much anymore, I got used to them. I don't even think I got stung very much; they all went straight for Glimmer. I sat down on a log near the cornucopia and watched the others float in the water.

Of the many things I thought while sitting there, only two stood out to me. One: crap, Fire Girl got the bow, the others are doomed. Two: why doesn't someone come and try to steal from our supplies? For all they know I'm out cold.

Just as the last thought crossed my mind, someone appeared at the edge of the tree line. It was a boy with brown hair. He looked tall from where I was, but I couldn't tell what district he was from.

He looked all around, as if searching for someone who might be standing guard. The boy from 3 had disappeared somewhere, so I was the only one. I ducked into the cornucopia and waited for him to fall into my clutches.

He made his way across the field toward the mountain of supplies. I could have just sat there and watched, to see if 3's trap worked, but that was against my morals. They guy was a sitting duck; he had no supplies with him. An evil grin passed over my face, kill time.

As he passed right in front of the cornucopia, I jumped on him.

I swung my sword directly at his heart, and met my mark. He fell over and I finally could tell which district he was from, 10.

I rolled my eyes at his utter stupidity and went back to being impatient. Who knew how long it would take before the other woke up. I only knew Clove would come to within the day.

Clove. Just thinking of her made me want to go kill someone. But then again, what doesn't make me want to go kill someone? I was mad at the capital, mad at them for ruining the perfect life we could have had together. Anger flared up inside me. I could only think of one thing to do, yell at the capital.

"_Maledicam capitis! Et omnes eius fautores! Odi urbe superbus_," I screamed at the cameras that I hoped were on me. Curse the capital! And all of its supporters! I hate the capital, and I'm proud.

Latin. It's a life savior in the heat of a battle. When you want to communicate with your friend who's fighting with you, but don't want the opponent to hear what your saying. Clove and I had been learning it for as long as we'd been training for the games. It was something her father wanted us to know, not that I know why. It's a long dead langue, so at first I didn't see the point. But now I do, to yell at someone you cant yell at in a langue they can understand.

I heard yelling coming from the lake, someone must have been having horrible nightmares. Oh right, they all were.

"_Non, non_! Cato _non_! _Ne te_! Cato _non!_" Clove yelled. No, no. Cato no! Don't let them take you! Cato no!

I could hear Clove's screams above all the others. One, because she was screaming in Latin (thank goodness). And two because I knew her the best. Well, actually, she was the only person I really knew. I may have had a huge posse at home, but they only followed me around because they were scared of me, not because they were my friends. Clove is the only person that knows me for me, not some blood thirsty career. I hated to hear her suffer, and know I couldn't do anything.

I heard someone gasp for breath, then let out a long sigh. I jumped up from my spot to see if someone had woken up.

I looked down on the lake, and saw Clove treading water, looking like she had seen the devil.

* * *

_Is the Latin cheesy? Or weird? Or out of context? Awesome is always an option too... Do you like Cato? __I'm pretty sure I failed epicly at his character, but that's for you to decide. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Glimmer is finally dead! In my original story I liked her, but in this one I didn't like her so I killed her. Sorry to you Glimmer fans... _

_THANKS  
KATE_


	18. Chapter 18

_I finally had time to get this on here.. and type it up... My brother had been using the computer like mad so I haven't been able to get on 'till now... Thanks bro... Plus, I had to go to his chorus concert on tuesday, my orchestra concert on wednesday, and my chorus concert on thurday. So its been a busy week for me and I only now had time to get on the computer :( Anywho, I ddi a different persons pov in this, you'll have to read to find out... I know I stink at spelling and grammer :), but I try soo please don't kill me! PLEASE review! I REALLY appercate feedback (haha feedback! Science inside joke...) Now, chapter 18,_

* * *

Chapter 18

Clove

Yeah, the hallucinations didn't last as long for me because I've encountered Tracker Jackers before. But, the few I had were as horrible as hell. I'm not over exaggerating.

The first vision was of Cato, they all were of Cato. Cato was sitting on the ground in the arena and Glimmer was next to him. He pulled her closer to her and kissed her full on the mouth, as passionately as he kissed me sometimes. I wanted to kill her, but I was rooted to the spot. The next thing that passed through my mind was to scream and run, but my legs wouldn't cooperate.

The vision changed and we were back in district 2. Cato was down in my basement, using his sword to cut up dummies. I couldn't tell if it was before or after the games.

He put down his sword and went over to the knife throwing station. He picked one up, and threw it at a peacekeeper that had just entered the room.

Soon, the room had filled up with peacekeepers, blinding me with their insanely white uniforms.

They grabbed him and started pulling him toward the door. How was that possible? He was way more skilled and powerful than all the peacekeepers combined. Heck, I was more skilled than them.

I found that my vocal cords, which were previously not working, were functioning again. So what does my hallucination self do? Scream in Latin of course.

"_Non, non! _Cato _non! Ne te! Non!" _I screamed to him. No, no! Cato no! Don't let them take you! No! The peacekeepers never gave me a second glance.

I felt myself being pulled from the hallucination.

I started gasping for breath and my eyes fluttered open. My first thought was, _Cato,_ and, _why am I soaking wet? _

I looked up and was bombarded by a waterfall of sunlight, burning my eyes. I blinked my eyes a couple more times to get used to the sunlight.

After my eyes got used to the light, I noticed that I was floating in the lake. And of course, the only thing on my mind was, _where are my knives? _I didn't even care to wonder if the others were alright. Ok, Cato and Marvel _might _have crossed my mind, but I could have cared less about Glimmer.

I dropped into a standing position and started treading water. I looked around the lake to see who else was there. Marvel, Odyssey, and Reese where all floating in the lake. I breathed a sigh of relief, but that only lasted a second. Panic coursed through me, where was Cato?

"Clove!" a voice called to me. I turned to see Cato running down toward the lake. I let out a breath I had no idea I'd been holding. He was fine, and apparently unaffected by the Tracker Jackers, not that I was surprised.

I started swimming toward the shore. I heard a splash behind me and turned to see Marvel had woken up as well, but he couldn't swim.

I rolled my eyes at him and swam over to help him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the grass. I used only one arm to swim all the way back to land, which was about twenty yards away.

I pulled him onto the grass and collapsed onto the ground. Cato came over to us. "How are you too? Feeling ok?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

I pulled of my jacket and threw it to the side. "Can you check for my knives? I don't know if they fell out in the lake or not."

He nodded, grabbed my red jacket, and searched through it for my knives.

"Your good, They're all here," he told me.

I nodded and fell back onto the grass. Cato came and sat between Marvel and me.

Marvel sat up on his elbows, "Didn't you get stung? And where's Glimmer? I don't see her in the lake."

Cato tensed up. I noticed the sun had gone down, we would find out what happened to Glimmer in a few seconds.

Just as it crossed my mind, the anthem started playing. I looked to the sky and saw Glimmer's smiling face. Oh, and the boy from 10.

Cato sighed, "Tracker Jackers got her, there was nothing I could do when I got back to the clearing. Fire Girl took her bow, and I killed the boy from 10. Oh yeah, and I cut Lover Boy's leg up real good."

Marvel just nodded, he didn't seem phased at all that his district partner had died. I couldn't blame him, I wasn't either. Glimmer was just a pain, and she slowed us down.

"Cato, where are my spears?" he asked.

"Cornucopia, you must have dropped them on your way down to the lake."

I felt the temperature in the arena drop twenty degrees in about a second. I was chilled to the bone because I was still dripping wet.

"I'll make a fire," Cato suggested. I nodded and followed him up toward the cornucopia. The two in the lake crossed my mind for a second, but they weren't as close to me as Cato and Marvel. Marvel was like my brother, and Cato… well, you know.

We built the fire then huddled in a group around it. We didn't care if anyone saw our fire; if they tried to attack us they were insane.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out the sharpener I had found the first day. I grabbed one of my knives and started to sharpen it. Didn't want Fire Girl's death to be slow because my knives weren't sharp, I wanted it to be slow and painful.

"Can I use that?" Cato asked me.

I nodded and handed him the sharpener. He grabbed his sword and started running it along the shining silver of the sharpener. The screeching of the sword against the sharpener rang out through the night. It made me smile, I was used to sitting outside next to a fire with Cato sharpening his sword. We would go to the the forest near my house and spend the summer nights back there. It was much more calming then anywhere else in the entire world. Just sitting there, staring at the stars, with the person you love.

I pulled myself out of flashback moment to think about who was left to kill. Fire Girl, Lover Boy, somehow both from 11, the girl from 5, and our group. Only about ten people left, we still had a way to go. I knew what my next target would be, but I didn't know how the others would take it.

"We need to eliminate Odyssey and Reese, they're becoming just a burned to carry," I said, voicing my opinion.

Marvel nodded, "I agree, but not yet. Give them sometime, maybe they'll prove to be more useful than we think." I saw the logic in Marvel's idea, but what could we possibly need them for? Other than...

"We use them as targets. If someone tries to attack us, we throw them in front," I told them. They both nodded in agreement. Now, we had an insurance policy of sorts. Sweet.

I laid down on the cool grass and started to nod off. That was the calmest night in the arena.

* * *

Marvel

I didn't care at all that Glimmer had been killed. I never had any attachment to her, like I did with Cato and Clove. She just wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, especially when it came to making new friends. Everyone in the district knew that she had only ever had one real friend; Ree.

I laid back on the grass and looked over at my two friends. They were lying so innocently on the grass, only as close as they could get with out arousing suspicions. I knew Cato was the one Clove was talking about in her interview, but I didn't know if anyone else knew. I'm just very good at figuring people out. For example, I knew that both of them weren't really the cold hear ted killers they made themselves out to be. I'd watched their reaping, I knew they were both sympathetic.

"Marvel?" Cato asked.

"What?"

"You know don't you."

I nodded and laid back on the grass myself. Cato was like a brother to me, and Clove a sister. I would protect both of them to the death, and I knew they would protect me.

* * *

_Did i fail epicly at Marvel's pov? I'm guessing I did because I have no self confedence when it comes to my writing... Anyway, I might ha ve trouble getting the next chapter typed because 1. my bros using the normal computer, 2. this laptop I'm using doesn't have word so really I have no clue how to start a document, and 3. I'm a busy person and finals are next week... fun... So I'll try to get it up as soon as possible (which sadly might be about a week, but please bear [that was wrong, wasn't it?] with me). PLEASE review! I REALLY like to know what people think of my writing!_

_THANKS  
KATE_


End file.
